


My little Miss

by babeonline



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Female Damian Wayne, Feminist Themes, M/M, Multi, i don't know what I am doing, i hope i don't offend my kind with this, it might be bad but when the idea came into my mind I had to write it, minorsidepairings, temporary?, the female kind., this is my second fanfiction, this is so confusing for both damian and me, this tag is stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeonline/pseuds/babeonline
Summary: Damian was having a shit day, father was mad at him, Dick interfered with his mission, Jonathan was upset by a joke he made at his expense and Drake exisited.But the almight had plans for him, plans to make his life shittier and no Damian was not going to let a minor set back; ruin his life and declare him incompetent.He was going to be the best daughter his father ever had.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This a.....ummm more of a facing and overcoming hurdles kind of fic? I don't know man, I am just trying this out.  
> It's not so much about pariings as it is about how different it is for women? And how Damian will be treated as he turned into a woman. And appreciates and comes to respect the gender.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer :i don't own the characters only the fic. No reposting without permission.

_Zatanna.'_ Damian thought viciously as he stood at the entrance of the batcave, he felt anxious, he could count on one hand the number of times he had felt really anxious or nervous in his life,  he walked inside slowly steeling himself, his father was too busy looking at the screen; but his stiff shoulders indicated that he knew Damian was there.

Damian had realised long that his stubbornness was a character flaw he has received in abundance because of his parents. But right now he needed his father, he was…worried, how his current situation would change his father’s perspective of him.

He took a deep breath and called out a soft,”Father.”

He has never seen his father turn so fast.

* * *

_Damian had been so angry today that he need an outlet, a solid outlet to vent his anger and frustration, so he accepted the errand that Zatanna had requested of him, Jonathan was out sulking at a scratching comment that Damian had delivered and really he should apologise but he can’t bring himself to. Jonathan is one of his only friends, he is too afraid to screw it up by giving a shitty apology._

_When he had run into Roy Harper, the vigilante Todd usually shacked up with, he had watched from the shadow as the man got on his knees in front of his pouting six year old to beg for her forgiveness._

_“Where is uncle Jason? You said you’d bring him to dinner!”_

_“He has a date darling,”The man explained nervously and he couldn’t believe there were people out there who would apologise for someone else’s mistake.,”I asked him, doll. I really did but you- he can’t be with us all the time, love he has work too.”_

_Idly he wonders how it would feel like to see his father apologising to him like that, for, anything. He couldn’t help but feel resentful as he turned to head for Zatanna’s home; that girl didn’t know how lucky she was._

_The item they had to retrieve was a stone to help power Zatanna’s magical ability, it had gone smoothly at first, the henchmen were stupid, it didn’t matter they were magical- well partially magical, but what he didn’t know was who they were getting the stone back from- or rather stealing from._

_Damian glared across the hall at Zatanna who ignored him in the favor of staring at_ _Circe, he had heard of this woman from Wonder woman that, Circe_ _among other things, can alter minds, fire destructive magical energy blasts, create illusions, revive the dead, teleport, and transform objects and beings.She has the power of transforming men into various animals, something she is been experimenting a lot with. She can also use her transformative magics on herself, which further multiplies her natural abilities to superhuman levels, therefore giving her superhuman strength, endurance, agility, reflexes, superhuman speed, and resistance to most bodily injury._

_She is dangerous is what Damian trying to say, as they progress into a full on battle with her, Damian can only watch Zatanna and Circe’s battle with wide eyes, he has never seen such extensive use and display of magical powers, -Lazarus pit doesn’t count-, he watches as the women battle savagely, almost too fast for his naked eyes to trace and then suddenly, a beam of magic is defected towards him and he loses consciousness._

* * *

“Damian.” HIs father whispers his name, he can see the disbelief in his eyes and frowns in confusion before his eyes narrow, that woman had not informed his father of his situation beforehand like she said she would, traitor!

Damian purses his lips and glances down at the tight stretch of his breast area and then further down at the lack of stretch at his pelvis area, he sighs and then when his hair fall forward he  resists the urge to just cut it with his kanata, but his father is suddenly grasping his shoulders not tightly, never painful but grounding,”What happened?”

He tells him everything.

 

* * *

Damian knows that his father never calls the league for- well anything; so doesn’t understand why or who the hell called Superman, Pennyworth had barely reacted to his situation, just his eyes widening slightly told him that the man was at least surprised but damn his poker face was something to be admired.

Thank fuck, Drake was on a trip to Europe with his friends, Jason was well, he wasn’t coming here anytime soon, that’s for sure, he only had to worry about Dick and Jonathan.

“What can I do to help Bruce,”Damian glared at the kryptonian for using his father’s name even though he should be using his alias when dressed as Superman, but his father didn’t seem to think much of it so he kept his mouth shut, his mouth running had hurt Jonathan and - well he didn’t want to antagonise his father and make matter worse, he didn’t want Jonathan to hate him.

“I didn’t request your help, Clark,”His father replied, he knew how embarrassing Damian already thought of this situation,”I requested Diana’s help.”

“She’s in Themyscira.”

“It’s no use father,”Damian interrupted,”Circe, is the only one who can remove the spell, until we find her there is no one who can help me change back, not even Wonder woman.”

Bruce was silent, he knew that it was true, specially after consulting Zatanna , the spell used by Circe is as ancient as Themyscira itself, there aren’t many magician who can alter Circe's magic apart from Zatanna but even she can’t find a counter spell for Circe’s signature transformation magic, specially this one.

“I have to cover all the bases,”His father says softly,”If there is a cure, it’s in Themyscira, I need to make sure Damian.”

Damian nods and pulls lightly at the bra he’s wearing inside his usual clothes, he was furious when father decided it was necessary for woman to be informed of Damian’s condition and had called Gordon to assist Damian, he had watched humiliated as the woman gave him a brief, of ‘what to expect from your body..’

He shudders slightly as he thinks of the menstruation part of the conversation, what made the conversation even more embarrassing was his father listening intently and taking notes, notes! Giving Barbara his credit card to purchase everything she think’s is essential for Damian, including clothes, he will set fire to them as soon as they arrive Damian vows viciously.

One thing bothered him though, as he escorted Barbra out, she turned to him, smiling in an odd way, she took some of his hair and tucked it behind his ears, her eyes were soft,”Maybe this will give you more perception, Damian, you are about to experience something very different, not just physically but emotionally, don’t take it as a humiliating experience, please, we women are stronger and I assure you whatever outcome, this will make you stronger.”

He wanted that, he wanted to be stronger, more than Drake, more than Todd, more than Grayson.

But he never thought he wanted to be stronger than Gordon, Brown or Cain.

Why?

Why didn’t he? Were they not strong? They were, they were amazing but he never wanted to surpass them, why? Because they were, not related to his father by blood? No, neither were, Drake, Grayson or Todd.

Damian swallowed at the sick feeling.

Because they were women?

Was he going to be underestimated by his family, his father and the whole world too, because now he was just like them, he was a girl, a seventeen year old girl. Damian felt every small all of the sudden and the hulimilation had nothing to do with his fear of wearing frilly clothes infront of his father. He had worked hard to reach his current position, to earn respect and love of his father, will this change all of that?

It was a simple sentence ' _Damian, you are about to experience something very different, not just physically but emotionally, don’t take it as a humiliating experience.'_

Damian had hard time sleeping after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian explores himself, like literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just for fun don't judge this too harshly and enjoy!

When Damian woke up in the morning, he could feel the difference in his body right away, he had removed the restriction of the bra he wore before he went to sleep, now they were sore, he physically felt the weight of them on his chest, apparently him turning into a girl gave quite a generous amount of breast.

And it wasn’t all that exciting, as he had heard of, he couldn’t understand why any woman would voluntarily increase the weight of their chest, he was just suffocating under these, but each to their own he guesses.

He realised that he would have to put on a bra as soon as he took a bath, he flung his legs over the side of the bed, before he froze.

A bath would require him to be naked and come in terms of his situation, ho-how did women wash that?

Damian groaned, this will be a long day.

* * *

 

Freshly bath'ed he made his way down towards the kitchen area, he hadn’t eaten yesterday and now his stomach was letting him know that as it growled viciously demanding food.

“What are you wearing Damian?”

Damian scowled at Superman who was seated on the table like he was an actual member of the family, -didn't he have his own family to get back too?- before he turned to his father’s narrowed eyes.

“Clothes.” He said sassily which he could see his father didn’t appreciate,” I am wearing my training clothes father.”

Actually he was wearing his very old tank top and yoga pants because these were the only items of clothing that didn’t seem to fall off of his body, he had put this particular item of clothing into the giving away pile when he had turned fifteen and had started gaining height and muscles. It was old and smelled like mothballs but it was batter than nothing.

“You can’t train in those.”Barbara said coming out of nowhere like a ninja and everyone but Alfred seem to flinch slightly at her sneaky entrance, his mentally ran through her words again.

“What do you mean I can’t?”Damian demanded, what was wrong with what he was wearing?”

“Dami,”Barbara cooed like Damian just performed a very cute trick,”You can’t do any training unless you have a sports bra on.”

Clark blushed while his father’s face remained frustratingly stony, Damian’s face glowed like an inferno.

“What?”He growled and Barbara laughed.

“You can try Dami, and I must admit it would be fun watching you embarrass yourself, but as one woman to another, ”She smirked at Damian's outraged growl, ”It’s not advised.”

“Why?” Clark asked curious but shut up when two pair of green eyes glared at him viciously.

“Normal bra’s can’t hold very well,”She answered but she was staring at Damian,”So if you don’t want any of your stuff, to fall out I’d advise you to try the things I bought for you.”

Damian glared at her because he couldn’t even tell if it was a fact that he needed a sports bra or she was just lying to him to embarrass him in front of father and the kryptonian, but as he watched her expression he realized she was not kidding or making fun of him.

He sighed, being  a woman sucked.

* * *

 

Bruce sighed for the fourth time on his call with Dick, it seems that now that Damian had found himself in such a….difficult situation his kids are suddenly deciding that it's the perfect time to visit him at home, which reminded him he had to call Tim as well, who probably has decided not to come back from his University in London, for the rest of his vacation. That's one good news at least he didn't want to imagine the disaster if Tim had decided to come home.

“Why can’t I come?” Dick tried to whine but Bruce could hear the twinge of hurt in his voice.

Bruce had known Dick for the longest out of all his ward’s, which automatically means that Dick knows him the best and vice-versa.With Dick’s job -both day and night- he can’t seem to make time for the family and Bruce’s heart aches when he has to turn down his offer to come home, when he finally was able to make time, but-

“Damian is sick.”Bruce tells him it’s not exactly a lie -Damian sneezed after training- so he continues,”You know how much he  hates appearing weak in front of you, your presence will make him upset.” That is also true, Damian’s pride is something he realizes comes from him, as he also hates relying on people and have them looking down on him.

“He’s sick? It’s nothing serious right?”Bruce didn’t know how to answer that so he paused a bit and Dick pounced on his hesitancy like a vulture.

“I am coming.”He declares immediately and Bruce sighs, he couldn’t be exhausted before he got to talk to Tim and oh God why was Jason leaving him an email? He refused to just say ‘fuck it’, he wasn’t going to let Damian down, the kid will never forgive him if he allowed any of the others see him like that.

“It’s nothing serious,”He settled on saying,”he’s- a mission was too tedious for him, he’s recovering, he needs time, Dick, please try to understand.”

There was pause and Dick said silently,”I miss you, Alfred and Dami.”

Bruce closed his eyes,”I know, Dick, we miss you too-”

“Let him come.”

Bruce turned to look at Damian who was dressed in Tomboyish clothes, a batman t-shirt, blue denim jeans and a pair of black converse, his hair were tied in a pony tail and he stood with his arms crossed over his chest,”I am- I am not ashamed of how I look father.”

“As you shouldn’t be,”Bruce assures and watches as Damian straightens,”I hope you know that, Damian.”

Damian nods before he raises his chin to gesture towards the phone,”He can come, they all can, but if they say something out of line, I am not above kicking their ass and throwing them out.”

Bruce nods and Damian nods back before heading back to Barbara who was demanding him to hurry up and see all of the stuff she had brought, he brings the phone back to his ears,”Dick?”

There was a pause before Dick says,”Why does Damian sound so weird?”

Bruce can feel hair on his temple turning grey.

 

* * *

Tim drove towards the Wayne manor, he turned into the path leading to the house, it’s been a while since he’d seen it and he had decided to not come back for a while, he was busy exploring the the world, studying in England and travelling in his free time with friends, but the truth was that he had just wanted to get away and take a break. Since entering his twenty’s with Damian who was a fifteen year old, since then they have been at each other's throat more times than not. It had be two years since he'd seen anyone in the family.

He had not wanted to come back for a while and when he had called to inform Bruce, the man had agreed and he had almost sighed in relief, but so had Bruce, which was interesting.

Bruce was glad he wasn’t coming home, which is something Damian would have happily encouraged but not his father, his reluctance was curious to him.

And interesting, he couldn’t just not come home, he had to find out why.

As he pulled up his car, he could see Dick’s Bugatti Veyron, parked nearby and raised a curious eyebrow as he exited the car and shut the door behind him.

He hummed and rang the bell and as always it was Alfred who answered the door,”Master Tim, what a pleasant surprise.”

With a poker face like that Tim couldn’t be sure if Alfred really was happy to see him or not,”Dick’s here, too?” He asked as Alfred helped him out of his coat and hung it on a nearby stand.

“Yes, he was worried about master Damian.”

Tim suddenly felt a slow dread creeping on him, “What’s wrong with the squirt?”

He really started worrying when Alfred paused and didn’t answer him for a moment.

“Shit, I’ll see for myself!”

He ignored Alfred’s ‘Master Tim wait!’ as he ran up the stairs, running past Dick and Bruce to Damian’s room, he busted through the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

It was a girl, a very pretty, tall and voluptuous girl, standinfg in the middle of the room; and with very familiar green eyes and she only had a t-shirt and an underwear on as she seem to be stepping into a pair of shorts and what-

“Wha-what’s going on?!”Tim stammered at Barbara as the girl quickly pulled up the shorts over her hips and glared at him with so much hatred and anger that if she had laser in her eyes like Superman he would be burned to a crisp.

“Drake you perverted piece of shit! Don’t you know how to knock?!?”

As he heard the familiar but slightly high pitched voice, he was too shocked to avoid the lamp that was thrown at his head.

* * *

“What is going on ?” Bruce demanded as he walked into Damian’s room and saw Tim groaning in pain while clutching at his head while Dick gasped from behind him.

“Who is that Bruce?”

“Are you blind or are you just playing stupid, Grayson?” Damian barked as she was dressed in a top and a pair of shorts, her hair free and wild.

“Dami?”Dick blurted out shocked and Damian huffed.

“I can’t understand why you were the first robin.” She muttered and then glance at Tim who was staring back at her, “Nice to see you again Drake, you look as ugly as always.”

“Ah.”Tim says back,”I see there is no mistaking that charming personality, hello, she devil.”

Damian tensed but didn’t retaliate, Bruce shook his head,”What are you doing here Tim? I thought you weren’t coming?”

“I was curious.”Tim admitted easily,”I wondered what you were hiding if you didn’t want me to come home.”

“Bruce,”Dick said hesitantly,”What’s going on?”

“Why don’t we move to the Kitchen?”Bruce suggested and received reluctant nods.

Tim waited to walk besides a tense Damian,”So…..a woman huh?”

“If you’re planning to make fun of me, I suggest you do it now.” Damian barked and Tim frowned at his? Her? Scowl, it was cute, Damian was almost as tall as Tim when he is a guy, but right now, he was shorter than Tim, he felt a small smidge of smugness at the observation.

“I am not gonna make fun of you,”Tim assured before he paused and considered his words,”Well, not yet.”

Damian fastened his steps but Tim walked with him easily, her steps were smaller now, aww.

“Did you tell your boyfriend yet?”

Damian paused and looked at him frowning confused,”Who?”

“Jon or Jonathan, whatever his name is.” Tim waved his hand in front of his face and watched as Damian became quiet,”Damian?”

“He can’t see me like this.”

Which means he doesn’t mind Tim and Dick and others seeing him like this but not Jonathan,”Why not?”

Instead of answering him, the brat muttered,”And he’s not my boyfriend, you ass!” and hurried towards the kitchen.

Tim smiled a little evilly, his summer vacation just got a lot more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian goes grocery shopping with Alfred and runs into Roy and his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shitty writing but I am glad that some of you are enjoying this, it's enough for me to continue.

Alfred always liked to shop at the grocery store like normal people, Bruce kept insisting that he settles on online shopping, keeping his age into consideration, but the man refused declaring that was the route that will cause him to become lazy and effectively reduce the quality of the ingredients if he doesn't check them himself. It was also his unspoken bonding time with young master Damian, who accompanies him to the shops without fail.

"You're their regular customer," Bruce told him gruffly,"Damian has accompanied you to these for years now, they'll recognise him."

"We'll go to a different store." Alfred replied calm but decisive.

"Do you know any other different store?"

"I am insulted by the instu-"

"We googled it,"Damian replied showing Bruce the location on his phone, because if Bruce and Alfred get started once, it'll just get more ridiculous.

"I should go with-"

"No." Damian and Alfred replied in synch, they are one.

"You have a meeting Bruce," Dick said, from where he was seated on the couch watching them with an unnerving level of interest,"If you are that worried me and Tim can go with them."

The panicked look on Drake's face suggested he'd rather not go with them, Damian frowned but kept quiet at the throbbing hurt he felt in his chest at Drake's reaction to spend time with him ,"No it's-" Damian hesitated,"I want it to be just me and Pennyworth, we have been doing this for a while and you guys will just attract unwanted attention to us."

"And you wouldn't?" Tim asked incredulously eyeing Damian who was dressed in a batman t-shirt, and loose cotton check pajamas, her hair in a messy bun and the frown on her face was characteristic but cute, adorable really.

Damian ignored him and tugged Alfred towards the door,"Father you're worry unnecessarily, the curse won't just correct itself if I stay in the house, I've been cooped up here for more than week, I didn't go on any missions or partrols, while respecting your decision and understanding your worry for me, but you have to understand mine too."

"I know," Bruce sighed, he is setting some kind of record with those,"I just, be careful alright? And call us if you're in trouble."

The past two years that the house had been empty without any sign of  Tim, Jason and DIck visiting. Alfred, Bruce and Damian had begun to bridge the gaps between themselves and have grow more closer then they had ever thought was possible, perhaps loneliness and the presence of the two kryptonians Clark and Jonathan had helped them to not be so emotionally constipated and share at least a part of their feelings. It was a hard road, they din't want to share or feel and then be disappointed, they were prepared to be hurt and hurt in return; but Jonathan and Clark had helped Damian and Bruce to bridge the gaps that they thought were impossible to cross. 

Alfred could see Tim and Dick looking astonished at Bruce's worry and Damian's consideration.

And Alfred smiled, yes it was a long time coming but they we're becoming a family, he pretended to not see the longling in Tim and Dick's eyes towards Bruce's small but genuine smile as he patted Damian on the head, a matching smile mirrored that on Damian's own face.

* * *

There were some people who didn't appreciated Damian wearing a Batman t-shirt, but Damian rarely gave a fuck, with his almost six foot height, bulging muscles and threatening glare at anyone who looked him the wrong way, kept people from picking fights with him or saying anything incriminating, even if they didn't like Batman.

"Hey sweet tits'. " Someone called and Damian looked up to find the perpetrator who might be harassing some woman when he saw no one, he realized very slowly that the derogatory term had been used on him, he watched in horror as a group of guys in their mid twenties approached him with a smile, which they probably thought was charming but were just repulsive.

He was just going to grab a coffee for both Pennyworth and himself, how did this happen? This has never happened before, he had never been approached like this before, people keep away from him, they don't mess with him and certainly don't make sexual advances towards him, he glared at the group mustering all the poison he could while his body trembled and his stomach-churned.

The men laughed and Damian couldn't keep the confusion off his face,"What's so fucking funny?"

"Oh the kitty has claws." One of the men cooed, he looked high, they all looked under the influence of something,"Oh come on baby, watcya' doing out alone, don't you know this place is dangerous?"

"Yeah,"Another drawled,"Rapists and thieves and murderers everywhere, a sweet thing like you will be eaten alive."

"Fuck off,"Damian barked startled.

"Oh? Did Batsy help you write that?!?"

"Heyyy darlin' don't be that way, we're  just worried about you," One of the guys grabbed him and he froze, what was happening?,"A girl like you should come with us, come stay with us, we'll take  _real_ good care of you. Batman don't care about you even if you wear his merchandise."

 _'A girl like you.'_ The words echoed in his mind and with a startle he realized that they we're coming on to him because he looked like a girl, because he was a girl.

He had thought, wait..........what did he think? That nothing would change? That as long as he knew he was guy everyone else would too? He can do everything as freely as always and walk into the dangerous part of Gotham without getting into trouble?

They were surrounding him but when someone put their hand on his ass, he snapped, almost on autopilot he  plucked the offending hand off and snapped the wrist with a powerful twist, headed butted the guy in front of him and heard the satisfying snap of his nose breaking, he elbowed the guy next to him, punched the guy behind him and then proceed to beat the crap out the five thugs.

They were begging at his feet to stop but he didn't, there was blood lust clouding his head, in his seventeen years of existence he had never felt so humiliated, downgraded, dirty as he did now, at this very moment, so he proceeded to punch, kick stomp until a voice said,"Hey that's enough."

He looked up from the bloody pile to see Roy Harper standing there worried and with Alfred who's face was impassive,"It's okay Dam- Darliyn, the police should be here soon, let's get out of here, before we are forced to answer some uncomfortable questions by the feds."

Damian was still breathing hard when a small hand touched his own, he looked down Roy's daughter Lian, she was small, maybe five or six but he could feel the strength of her grip as she said,"Big sister, papa says we have to go, come with us!"

Damian looked down at her sparkling eyes before he nodded and Roy guided them towards his apartment.

* * *

 

"Sorry."He said quietly almost too quiet but he knew Pennyworth caught it as he gave him a nod as they started the car, Roy and Lian in the back seat and grocery in the trunk.

"I understand now what master Bruce was worried about,"Alfred told him and Damian closed his eyes frustrated, "But that doesn't mean that I don't comprehend your feelings as well, you might have gone too far, but you did nothing wrong, master Damian."

"Miss."

"Pardon?"

"I am not a guy anymore, so just-don't use the master, it feels like i am ignoring who I am or I am not aware of my gender, I am aware that I am a woman, and people will get confused if you keep calling me 'young master Damian.' He pointed out and Alfred was quiet for a while before he smiled.

"Of course my little miss."

* * *

 Jason was tired, he usually was after missions and spending some passionate time with Rose Wilson, left him exhausted, both mentally and physically, he didn't know why but spending more than a month away from home, led him to show withdrawal symptoms and he always had this desperate craving to go back.

But he avoids it as much as he can, getting attached to anything always came to bite him in the ass and his attachment to both Roy and Lian are going to be no different. He needs to set boundaries that allows him freedom and less ammunition for his enemies. 

But he was tired now, he really wanted to hear Lian' laughter at Roy's stupid puns`, and taste Roy's newly developed love for cooking and just bask in their presence, he felt guilty for ditching dinner at the Harpers' house but he can make it up to Roy and Lian.

He decided to call Roy, as he hopped from roof to roof, waiting for the phone to connect, he stopped as a voice answered the phone distractedly,  _'Hello?'_

"Hey," Jason breathed softly,"I-I just wanted to tell you, I am free to come home."

 _'What, right now?"_ Roy's voice was a bit panicked and Jason frowned and stood up straighter,"Yeah, now. Is that a problem?"

_'Uhhhhhh...Yeah kind of? I am a bit busy, can you come, like, later this evening? If you can? Lian will be so happy to see you, but-uh just not right now.'_

"Why?" Jason demanded, sure he was selfishly making himself home at Roy's place but the red haired Arsenal had practically begged him to stay with them if he felt he had nowhere to go, or in trouble, he'd never been denied to-

 _"I have someone over.'_ Roy replied and Jason could hear another voice along with Lian laughing in the background.

"A girl?" Jason asked and received a soft hum in confirmation, _'She's here just for a few hours, she was being harassed by some guys and well she's a bit startled, so-'_

"You've saved plenty of woman from being harrassed," Jason interrupted,"Still never invited any of them home, especially if Lian is there." 

 _'This is different, Jay bird, I know this girl okay? She- I didn't save her or anything she is capable of taking care of herself,  she's just a bit shaken up. I didn't think it was right to leave her there to freak out alone or get arrested so I brought her home, she-'_ Roy is hesitating, he never hesitates to tell Jason anything, _'She's a good girl Jay, just a bit rattled. You bein' here will just unerve her more, you know there no way I would ever say no to ya', especially to coming home to us,  ya' know that, right?'_

 Jason would never admit that made him melt instead he focused on something else Roy said,"Arrested?"

 _'Its nothing, I'll talk to you later Jay, make sure to come home for dinner alright? Love you.'_ Roy made a bunch of embarrassing kissing noises and Jason hung up.

He refused to believe the call was adorably domestic.

* * *

 

Damian raises an  eyebrow at Roy Harper as he turned to him after hanging up his phone call with Jason, the red haired vigilante shrugged unaffected and unembarrassed,"It's not like he gets it. Or thinks anything of it."

"Daddy lovesssss Uncle Jason," Lian declared because his child is actually a little evil,"He moons over him all the time."

Both of Damian's eyebrows climb up as Roy shrugs again but with a light blush painting his cheeks, this time,"Yeah, well, he's hot, protective and loyal. That's more than enough to be attracted to someone."

"That someone is my brother." Damian puts in lightly and glaces over to Alfred who is ignoring everyone as he makes a suitable dinner for all of them.

"Oh you making Lasagna Alfie? Can I watch how you many types of cheeses you use? I can never get the recipe right."

"Of course."Alfred replied and they moved and Lian and Damian set down on the small kitchen table.

"You know big sis? You're pretty cool, I mean not as cool as Uncle Jason of course but close."She told Damian who's gritted his teeth at the unintentional jab,"I want to be as strong as you."

Damian watched her,"Well, I hope you never have to be as strong as me," He said while looking at Lian as her face fell,"But I can show you some defensive techniques if you'd like? I mean if you're father agrees?" He directed at Roy, because he doesn't know how the man feels about it," I have been teaching martial arts at school as a part-timer, so nothing hard core just defensive techniques and...."

He trailed of quietly at Roy's intense stare and Alfred's inscrutable one, Damian bit his lips, maybe Roy thought he was still dangerous, he wouldn't blame him for being so suspicious, no one would like someone with his kind of of past close to their child.

"Tell me your number,"Roy says to Damian who blinks,"We can decided when and where, if we don't want Jason to know who you are, then we have to discrete."

"It's not like I care if he knows,"Damian frowns at him,"But I don't think he'd care, so there's no point in telling him, I just want to go back how I used to be, Father is looking into it, he'll get a solution eventually, so I don't know if it's worth telling Jason."

Roy was quiet before he said,"I know you think Jay is some unemotional jerk, but you're wrong," Damian looks startled,"He doesn't hate any of you, sure Bats makes him mad sometimes and he gets jealous of Tim and Dick from time to time, but if you call, he'll be there for you, and I think you know that too."

Damian nods, he knows their family was dysfunctional but they cared about each other and one way or another all his siblings craved the love and respect of their father. And no matter how old they get that will never change.

"Thank you, Roy."Damian says,"But if you don't mind I'd like to-"

Suddenly there was knock on the door and Roy frowned,"Who could that be?" he asked himself before going to the gate and opening the door and his eyes almost bulged out at the man standing in front of him,"Wha- Jay, what are doing here?"

Jason smiled, it's wasn't a nice smile,"Well, I was curious about this girl you brought home, I promise to be on my best behaviour so Roy," Although Jason had a smile on his face his eyes were not smiling,"Where is this chick you brought to meet with Lian?"

"What?" Roy was confused, brought to meet with Lian? "Jay- come on-"

"I want to see this special girl of yours."Jason placed his hands on Roy's' waist and his brain melted at the touch, but Jason turned him to the side so he was no longer blocking the entrance to the house, panicked he grabbed Jason's arm,"Jay come' on what's gotten into you? I told ya', you can't meet her."

"Why not?"Jason barked suddenly vicious,"If there is someone in your life and Lian's and that someone is visiting our home, I have the right to know about them! Don't I?"

"Oh shut up Todd, jealousy is unbecoming on a man as old as you." A voice said definitely female and Jason froze before turning his eyes, cold as arctic blast towards the female in the room, she in no way looked distressed, neither she seemed intimidated by Jason, so Roy lied, he ignored the painful throb in his heart to ask,"Who the hell are you?"

"Really Todd? Getting senile are we?" The woman drawled eyes bored in a very familiar way," Father would be disappointed in your detective skills Todd."

There was only one person who could say that to him, but he couldn't-

"Damian?!"

"It sure as hell ain't a stripper."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not too bad.


End file.
